


Breathless

by fluffy_jihoon



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 04:14:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17738807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluffy_jihoon/pseuds/fluffy_jihoon
Summary: Soonyoung isn’t present, technically Jihoon isn’t either. Really, this is Jihoon’s writing about Soonyoung and their breath taking love.





	Breathless

Love is complicated

It’s something hard to grasp

Yet hard to let go of

I never understood it

I guess I still don’t

But you made me feel it

God you made it so easy to feel

With your smile, your eyes, and your endless praises

I felt love when I was with you

Love is like a home

You told me that

It’s warm and it’s welcoming and it’s always with you

But what about our home?

Where did our home go?

Where I used to feel safe and happy and playful and light

I feel cold and alone and never alright

This home

It was always with you

So when you left every night, you brought our home too

My home was with you

Was yours not with me?

No

It was with the one whose bed you crawled in at night

It was with the one whose bed you left behind before dawn

It was with the one whose smell you never could wash off

It was with the one whose smile you could never stop thinking of

Did you know that I knew?

All the secret phone calls and badly hidden love marks

I saw each and every one of them

Each one hurting more than the next

I didn’t know that it was possible

I used to say that every time I fell more in love with you

But now I think it every time you fall more out of love with me

Did you know you took my breath away?

From the moment those lights hit you on stage

I knew I wouldn’t be able to breathe the same

That one stays true

This home that I live in

It’s suffocating

I hold my breath in

And don’t let go

Because I’m afraid

Afraid that if I let it go

You will too

You cheated

You cheated

You cheated

You cheated

You won the game

And I cheered like a fool

**Author's Note:**

> I read a sad fic and this popped up into my mind,,,, I REALLY PROMISED MYSELF TO NEVER WRITE SOONHOON ANGST BECAUSE I LOVE MY FLUFFY BABIES BUT NOOOO 
> 
> anyway, i hope you enjoyed, i wrote this at like midnight so,,,, sorry this is bad


End file.
